


A Different Kind of Christmas Toys

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoMomo/ShinKido Series [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the special heartfelt gift that was sitting under the tree at the hideout. This was something he’d toyed with the idea of getting for a while, and decided ‘why not?’. If Momo had no interest, then he’d just pass it off as a joke and hide in her vacant brother’s room until morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Christmas Toys

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Momo (lunariangypsy on Tumblr)
> 
> Beta read by my friend Nat (natkatmac on Tumblr)
> 
> This is the first serious smut I've written since February and the first serious fic that I've worked on since March, so, hope you enjoy c:

Smirking, the blond made his way down the dimly lit streets. Destination in mind, he sauntered to his girlfriend’s house, a small gift in hand. Snow sprinkled gently around him as he thought about what he had in store for her.

 

Of course, it was christmas eve, and christmas eve was a special day for lovers, so he wanted to make this one, his first with Momo, one she wouldn’t forget. This wasn’t the special heartfelt gift that was sitting under the tree at the hideout. This was something he’d toyed with the idea of getting for a while, and decided ‘why not?’. If Momo had no interest, then he’d just pass it off as a joke and hide in her vacant brother’s room until morning.

 

Stopping near the house, he looked up With a smile on his face, he pulled out his phone, typing a quick text just saying “look out your window.” He saw rustling from behind the curtains and could have sworn he heard a slight ‘eep’ noise and a quiet thud after he waved at her. Moving to the door, he was greeted by a very surprised idol.

 

“K-kano?! What are you doing here at this hour?!” She was trying to keep her voice down, her mom was sleeping after all. “Shouldn’t you be back at the hideout?”

 

“Kisaragi-chan, I’m hurt! I thought you’d want to see your boyfriend on Christmas Eve. It’s no fun to have to wait until tomorrow morning to spend time together. I even brought a gift!” He pouted. “Am I just supposed to wait out here in the cold?”

 

She sighed. “Fine, you can come inside. Just be quiet. My mom is sleeping…” She stepped out of the way, allowing the blond to step in.

 

“Relax, Kisaragi-chan~ If she wakes up, I’ll just hide or pretend to be your Onii-san who’d come home early.” He walked up the stairs, following the familiar path to her bedroom, one hand in his pocket while the other held the wrapped gift. He plopped down on her bed and pulled off his boots before relaxing. He greatly enjoyed how soft and squishy it was.

 

“You could have told me ahead of time that you were coming. Maybe I could have been better prepared for it instead of stumbling out there...”

 

Kano looked around, seeing where she’d tripped over her own sneakers. However, he wasn’t focusing on that for too long. He was more focused on her current state of dress. She was wearing a very light nightgown. He couldn’t recall having seen her wear it before. This made sense, since they almost never stayed at her house together, but it was a nice change of pace. “Are you sure you weren’t prepared for my visit. You look very nice like that. Your hair down, that almost sheer nighty-”

 

“K-kano, you perv…” Momo blushed wildly, subconsciously pulling her gown down with her hands. She glared at him for chuckling at her embarrassment.

 

“Ahah, Kisaragi-chan. You act like we haven’t seen each other naked before. But enough of that.” He eagerly held the gift out for her to take. “I know it’s not midnight yet, but Merry Christmas, Momo-chan~!”

 

Momo eyed the box suspiciously, sitting on the bed near Kano as he slipped off his heavy winter coat, preferring to sit in his usual light jacket and shirt. Why did he come all the way over to her house just to give her a gift? They were gonna meet up after she opened gifts with her brother the next morning anyway. There had to be a reason for this...

 

It didn’t take long for her questions to be answered. Kano watched with anticipative eyes as she untied the ribbon and pulled off the paper. As she opened the box, her face flushed and Kano’s grin widened.

 

Inside was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a small, pink egg shaped item with a remote. “K-Kano?!” Was he serious?

 

“Yes, Momo-chan~? I was thinking about it recently, and I found it amazing that it’d already been over 4 months since we got together! I thought that, since it’s been that long, I’d try to mix it up a little. It’s perfectly fine if you don’t wanna try. It was just a suggestion.”

 

The smirk wasn’t leaving Kano’s face. Yes, this was another one of his little jokes on at least some level. This kind of thing? She definitely wasn’t expecting it, but she figured she’d humor him. “Alright, Shuuya, if you really want to.” She smiled back at him, eyes hinting toward lust.

 

Kano’s face wore an expression of genuine surprise. “R-really?” He was expecting more of a light punch to the arm in response to his gift, after all this was pretty perverted, even for him, not her being this accepting and straightforward. “You sure?”

 

She moved closer. “Yeah I’m sure. Now stop being so wishy washy before I decide to use these cuffs and leave you in Onii-chan’s room for him to find.”

 

Kano let out an audible gulp at that. He and Shintaro still didn’t really see eye to eye, especially when it came to Kano’s relationship with Shintaro’s younger sister. It’d be best to avoid that kind of situation for a while. Shintaro would probably skin him alive for these kinds of gifts. That is if he could even hold him still. That NEET and his noodle arms. Still, it was better not to risk it. “N-no, there’s no reason to do that now.” He quickly reached in the box and grabbed the cuffs, putting them off to the side. “Now, let’s get started.” He crawled over on the bed, one hand on her knees, the other cupping her chin in his hand. “You do look beautiful tonight.” With that, he pressed his lips against hers.

 

The kiss started out sweet, gentle, a few light pecks, but slowly became more passionate, finally escalated to it’s peak when Kano pressed tongue into her mouth, taking a moment to savor the taste. With him living at the hideout and her living at home, time together alone like this was scarce. There was always a risk someone would walk in on them, but right now, that was a risk Kano was willing to take. After all he could just transform and hide.

 

She pushed off his jacket as his hand slid up her leg, undoing her earlier attempt to hide herself from his gaze. He could see them. Dainty pink panties. It was only a little bit but he could see them from under her short nightgown. They were tempting, but that could wait for now..

 

As his hand caressed up her thigh he rested his other hand on her shoulder. Eventually he broke the kiss and his lips trailed downwards. He pecked her cheek, her jaw, and eventually stopped at the base of her neck. He could feel her body tense as he kissed at a particularly sensitive piece of flesh. Halting his progress to nip at it slightly, he was rewarded with a quiet gasp and moan from his partner.

 

He easily allowed Momo’s hand to slide under his shirt, lifting it up, and separating long enough for it to be pulled off his head and discarded to the side. However, as soon as it was removed, he continued the assault on Momo’s neck, delivering a flurry of kisses and bites, his hand moving up to her stomach. He rubbed it gently as she clinged to him. His ministrations resulted in her panties being in full view, dainty and pink with a small amount of frill and lace around the edges and a small bow sewn to the waistband. It was almost like a present perfectly wrapped for him.

 

His hand moved up, arriving at her rather voluptuous breasts. While her chest size didn’t matter much to him, it gave him more to play with when he did this. He knew the different ways to toy with them that made her quiver at his touch, and drew out the most pleasurable sound from her lips. They were also quite soft and squishy, allowing him a comfortable resting place for his head after the deed had been done.

 

“Sh-Shuuya…” she muttered under staggered breaths as his hand caressed a soft nipple, bringing it to attention in his hand. His other hand effortlessly raised and removed her lightweight nightshirt over her head. Both pert nipples stood before him, at the mercy of his hands and mouth.

 

He held her close with one arm as the other fondled the mound of flesh, looking up at her face. It was obvious that she was still trying to hold back her voice. He wanted to hear more. With a smirk and lick of his lips, he moved down, taking the other nipple into his mouth.

 

She failed to contain her voice and let out a loud moan. The way that he suckled and pinched her nipples was something he’d been working at for months. He always seemed to put extra effort into finding the most pleasurable places to touch and movements to make, just so she enjoyed it most. His efforts rewarded every time with the sounds that escaped his lover’s throat.

 

Kano felt his pants becoming constricted in the crotch area as one hand sat on his shoulder, the other in his hair. His tongue twirled around the nub, causing the girl below him to let out another wavering moan of “Shuuyaaaaaaaaa…” sending him over the edge. The time to move was now.

 

Kano pulled his mouth off the nipple with a small ‘pop’ and the hand toying with her breast moved to the orange fuzzy handcuffs previously abandoned to the side. The hand he used for support pushed the now startled girl down to the bed, and the hand with the cuffs managed to capture both her wrists behind her back. He sat there, straddling her hips, the box in his hands and a mischievous grin. His eyes met hers, allowing him to take in her expression. She seemed... nervous. His expression softened to a smile as he caressed her cheek. “Momo-chan, are you still sure you want to do this? We don’t have to.”

 

Blushing, she nodded. “Yes, Shuuya…. You can... keep going.”

 

“Alright, whatever you say, Momo-chan~” His face returned to it’s playful grin at those words. He scooted a back a bit, taking in the sight; she was in nothing but her panties now, struggling playfully, causing a light clinking of metal and a ruffling of fabric. Her face graced with a light red hue. “You truly are beautiful.” A hand stroked her cheek, traveling down her body gently, between her breasts and lowered to the waistband of her panties.  He slipped a finger under the band, lifting it up and then letting it snap, chuckling a little at the way she fidgeted at the contact. However, it didn’t distract him from noticing the large moist spot on her panties.

 

He continued down further, moving in between her legs, but having one hand keep her waist pinned down. His free hand stroked her thigh, which coaxed out a small gasp at his actions. Wishing to hear the idol “sing” out more, he bent down, kissing the sensitive flesh lightly and occasionally nipping at it just enough that she could feel it. His hand hovered over the wet spot on her underwear, teasing by rubbing up gently to the sides of her entrance and inner thighs. She’d respond in small, short moans and gasps every time that he hit a sensitive spot.

 

These gasps and groans were nothing compared to what she was capable of and he knew that. When he was satisfied with how much she dripped from her lower regions, his pointer finger pressed itself against her slit, and she bit her lip, resisting letting out her embarrassing sounds.. Kano cocked an eyebrow at this, a confused look masking his face. “Oh? What was that, Kisaragi-chan? I couldn’t hear you~” His finger increased in speed, getting small whimpers as he twirled it around his cheek. “You really should speak up, Kisaragi-chan,” he mocked, “or else I might have to do something about it…” His face wore a cheshire grin as he brought his thumb to meet with the other digit. The two pushed in near the front of her moist lips, and pinched slightly, squeezing her clit.

 

The loud “S-Shuu-Shuuyaaaaaaaaaaaa!” that erupted from her vocal cords was music to the deceiver’s ears. The Idol title wasn’t just from her eyes’ powers. That voice was one of the most pleasant and captivating he’d ever heard, and it was calling out _his_ name. He felt honored.

 

He continued twisting, massaging and rubbing her sensitive nub for a bit, cooing at the moans escaping his girlfriends lips, until he remembered that there was more to this gift than just the cuffs. His hands moved from their stations and lifted up the box that had been so carelessly left on the floor. ‘ _Yes, the vibrator… this will DEFINITELY be interesting…~._ ’ He held the small pink egg up by the cord, his other hand grasping the remote firmly, his thumb on the speed adjustment switch. He positioned the small device against her panties, looking in her eyes to see them gaze back above a deep red blush. “I hope you enjoy this, Momo-chan~” He flipped the switch.

 

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

 

Although it was set very low, the new sensation sent a shiver through Momo’s entire being. The vibrations making her let out very explicit moans every time it brushed against her sensitive clit. She could feel Kano sliding it up and down her already soaking panties, pushing slightly every so often. Until, he just seemed to… stop. “H-huh…?” The younger of the Kisaragi siblings was confused, lifting her head to look at the blond, only to see that his head was in between her legs again, moving upwards. “Sh-Shuuya?”

 

Kano’s eyebrows raised suggestively as he licked down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her panties. It was time for him to unwrap his present. He bit the top, pulling them down with his teeth. Once they were down far enough, he finished removing them with his hands, but was greeted with Momo attempting to hold her leg’s closed, face somehow redder than before. “Now, now, that’s no fair~” He pushed them open, finally revealing the entrance to her moist cavern, soaking wet. He looked at the still vibrating toy in his hand, and his smirk returned. “The true fun begins now~”

 

He started rubbing the vibrator against her lower lips again, increasing the speed as well as the pressure while he took in her beautiful voice. The contact with the skin only increased her pleasure and volume. He was almost surprised that her mother hadn’t woken up from her near screams of ecstasy.

 

With the vibrator now thoroughly lubed up from her own juices, he held it to her pussy, pushing it slowly past the lips, eliciting a gasp followed by a moan as it slid inside. The sensation was… not exactly unpleasant, but it was unusual. Momo had never experienced something like this. The vibrating against her inner walls felt great as it was pushed deeper, _deeper_ , and then… “AHHH!” He’d found that familiar spot that sent her wild.

 

“Good! I was wondering if I’d be able to reach that with this~” Kano smiled down at her innocently, his hand holding the remote and slowly pushing up on the control, his other hand playing with her right breast, tweaking the nipple between his finger and thumb again. Every movement deliberate, aiming to please as much as he could. Her pleasure was his pleasure.

 

Another lightbulb went on in his head and he bent down between her legs again. He was at eye level with her clit. He stuck his tongue out, licking it gently, causing her moans to increase in volume again. He’d had much practice with this as well, twirling and sucking at the nub and drinking in her juices. She was as delicious as always. He happily lapped up some of the leaking liquid, swallowing it down with a gulp and turning the vibrator up, causing more to ooze out as it stimulated that sweet spot deep inside of the girl.

 

He could hear her pleasure mounting, but was still caught off guard as she reached her climax, some of the liquid squirting on to Kano’s face. He turned off the vibrator, pulling it out and licking the juices up. “Hehehe… Momo-chan made a mess~” She glared at him slightly, although her blush and panting made it difficult for him to take her seriously. He just wiped her cum off his face, and proceeded to lick his hand clean, as he’d done many times before. He loved everything about it, the smell, the taste, the feeling of it as he gulped it down. He loved it because it was a sign that he’d pleased Momo. But, there was still a lot more work to be done.

 

As Momo came down from her orgasm, Kano looked at his tented pants. His erection had been throbbing the entire time that he’d been playing with her. He figured now would be alright for him to join in the fun. He could bring her to a second climax, he knew he could.

 

As he watched her laying there, his hand moved to the button on his pants, undoing the fastenings and unzipping them carefully, revealing the huge bulge in his black boxers adorned with a few white polka dots. Those too, were soon pulled off and discarded to the side. He’d need to wash them tomorrow, they were stained with a bit of precum.

 

As he started to position himself, he was interrupted by the voice of his lover. “Kano…” She was giving him a firm look.

 

“Yes?” He gazed into her eyes confused, until the realization hit him. “Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I got excited and almost forgot.” He chuckled nervously, lifting his pants off the floor. Her look didn’t waver. He dug through the pocket, pulling out a small square. “Can’t be having any accidents…” Considering that the fact that she even had a boyfriend was secret from most, he wouldn’t take any risks. He carefully tore open the small package, pulling the thin plastic over his erection. “Better?” She nodded, Kano’s smile returning to his face, but it was softer, with a faint blush on his face.

 

Kano would never admit to it, but he sometimes used his powers just so he wouldn’t be a blushing mess in the middle of sex, at least during the foreplay. He had an image to keep up! However, when it came to the actual deed, he always made sure he was genuine with her.

 

He crawled between her legs, leaning over her body, a pink blush painting his cheeks and nose. “Ready, Momo-chan?” he said, rubbing his manhood against her entrance. With another reassuring nod, Kano pushed into the wet warmth.

 

The blond voiced a loud, lewd moan as he felt her walls around his hard member. It seemed like forever since the last time he was able to do this, even if it’d probably been no more than a week. He rested a moment, giving her time to adjust to his length before pushing deeper, eliciting a moan from both of them. “Ahhh… Momo…. so warm…”

 

With his cock sheathed deep inside of her, he adjusted his hands, placing the one on her leg onto her shoulder in an attempt to get more leverage. He pulled out slightly, his tip almost pulling out, only for him to thrust back in, quickly and deeply. He repeated this process, again, and again, until he managed to get a steady rhythm. The sounds of low grunt and short moans layered on top of the sounds of wet skin slapping against more moist flesh, and the quiet creaking of the bed springs.

 

His yellow feline eyes met his girlfriends large orange eyes. “M-momo…” He quickly leaned forward more, taking her lips with his, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouth. Tongues danced and twirls as hips met and ground together. The room almost seemed to heat up with their actions.

 

There moans kept escalating in volume as Kano’s thrusting continued. His kisses moved to her neck again, nipping and sucking at the sensitive exposed flesh. His ramming only slowed as he lifted her hips again, changing his position, and then shoving it in again, the hand moving down to toy with her clit again. “ShuuyAAAAAAA!” cried the redhead, feeling him getting closer and closer to her g-spot.

 

“M-m-Momoooo!” he wailed. His dick penetrated as deep as he could into her, adjusting slightly each time, seeking that spot that would help send her over her tipping point. He could tell he was close to it. His breathing with sporadic as he pounded into her, seeking the sweet spot until he heard it.

 

“S-SHUUYAAAAAA!”

 

‘ _Found it!_ ’ A grin made it’s way onto his face, he positioned himself so he could hit it every time. He allowed himself to drown in the pleasure he got from hearing her voice.

 

“Sh-Shuu-ya! Shuu… ya! ShuuYA! SHUUYAAAAAA!” The way he prodded at her most sensitive place was maddening. She couldn’t hold back much longer. It was too much for her. “Sh… Sh…. SHUUYA-AHHHH!” With a rather strong thrust she found her release, her walls tightening around her partners throbbing mass. Some of her fluids squirting onto Kano’s cock and chest.

 

“A-aah!” Kano could feel the tightening around his pulsating manhood. He was already close to his orgasm, and this only pushed him further. The slight friction of the tight walls, lessened only by the idol’s fluids, drew him to his climax. “M-MOMO!!!” He practically screamed, releasing inside, the orange plastic the only thing saving him from unfortunate circumstances. His body shook from the pleasure, and eventually, shaking, he collapsed on top of her, receiving a small ‘oof’ from her lips.

 

After catching his breath, he pulled out. He used what remained of his strength to remove the condom, tossing it into the nearby garbage, unlocking the cuffs from the girl panting next to him, and pulling her into a hug. He slowly pulled the covers over them. “Momo-chan… that was… amazing…” His hand lightly stroked her head, running gently through her hair. “You’re beautiful… you know that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… you always say that.” She blushed. While there were times when she couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, this wasn’t one of those times. There was a level of sincerity to his voice that only she could sense.

 

Kano loved when he had time like this. Whenever he cuddled with Momo, he took the time to think about life, how happy he was to have her, and what the future could hold for them. One day, he’d introduce himself to her mother and hopefully get her blessings. Maybe one day they’d get married, have kids, and just live happily together. No one could tell the future. But, he felt that it would be bright, as long as he had her to lighten up his life. “I love you, Momo…”he muttered, nuzzling into her shoulder. “Merry Christmas…” He gave her a quick peck to the cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas, Shuuya… I love you too....” She yawned, and together, they drifted off into slumber.

 

~*~

 

Sometime relatively early the next morning, the two awoke. Kano needed to hightail it out of there, lest he give away his presence to his lover’s mom, or, even worse, he’d run into Shintaro.

 

He quickly tidied up the room, hiding their new toys away for another time.He donned his usual attire, holding the coat with his hand, gave the drowsy Momo who was still getting dressed a quick kiss, and ran down stairs, hoping to leave before he could get caught. “See you later today, Kisaragi-chan~!” He called out, opening the door, only to blindly run directly into his girlfriend’s elder brother, who was trying to remember which key went to the house. “Oof!” He looked up into the stoic brown eyes of the NEET, a nervous smile on his face. “H-hey Onii-san~?”

 

Shintaro cocked an eyebrow. “Kano. What are you doing at my house?” Straight and to the point, the taller male glared down at him. “Also, stop calling me that.”

 

“O-oh, that, you know. It was Christmas Eve and I thought Momo would like a little company. You know how important that day is.” Shintaro only seemed to growl at his answer. “Woah woah woah there! You can’t pull this crap, Onii-san. I mean, where were you last night? I heard something about plans with you and Danchou.” He pouted,

 

The NEET blushed at this, which only caused Kano to grin. There was no way he was gonna let Kano toy with him this way. “S-shut up, you… This isn’t about Tsu- I mean, Danchou. It’s just about me, you, and my little sister.” Shintaro tried to appear to be fuming, but in reality, he was embarrassed, and Kano could tell. “J-just go… And stop calling me that, we aren’t related and it’s really freaking creepy.”

 

“Alright, alright. But I’m not gonna stop, we might as well be siblings by now, so get used to it, Onii-san~ Bye bye~” He ran past the boy in red, only stopping and turning around for a second. “Merry Christmas, Onii-san~!” he shouted before turning and running off.

  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He sighed. “Merry Christmas to you too, Kano.” He looked back, seeing Momo standing on the stairs. “Merry Christmas to you too.” He smiled, walking over to his younger sister, ready to start this happy day with his family, taking her into a hug.

 

From her room off to the side, the siblings mother stepped out. She ruffled the hair of her children. "Nice to see you two getting along." She smiled, walking away towards the room with the tree in it, but stopped to turn look at Momo for a second. "So, Momo dear, when did you plan on introducing your little house guest to me?" The girl blushed, getting a slight glare from her brother at this comment.

  
 _'Oops...'_


End file.
